The perfume liquid is taken out by dropping or spraying method, or it may be taken out by use of a compressible ball that attaches to a perfume bottle, wherein the perfume liquid is sprayed out by gas that stores in the compressible ball. When the gas is squeezed out of the spray nozzle by compressing the compressible ball, the perfume liquid is also sprayed out from the perfume bottle to form a uniform mist. However, a backward suction force is generated when the compressed compressible ball is released. As a result, some perfume liquid will be sucked into the compressible ball by the backward suction force. Accordingly, the perfume liquid that remains in the compressible ball may be degenerated, and the degenerated perfume liquid will be sprayed out if the compressible ball is compressed again.